Cool City Story 1 (1995)
Eddie Drake Fresh Morris Pratt's Movie-Spoof of Toy Story March 25 2018 Cast: *Woody - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Buzz Lightyear - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr Potato Head - Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Slinky Dog - Harry Potter & Ron Weasley *Rex - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Hamm - Roman Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) *Bo Peep - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Sarge - Toby (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) *Soldier - Tim Tim (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) *Andy - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Andy's Mom - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Baby Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) *Sid - Nicholas (The Care Bears Movie) *Hannah - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Scud - Bowser Junior (Super Mario Bros) *Etch - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Lenny - Himself *Mr Shark - Robby (Pingu) *Mr Spell - Robin Hood *RC - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Robot - Himself *Rocky Gibraltar - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Snake - Himself *Troll Dolls - Lil Bee Gnatty & Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Roly Poly Clown - Silica (Starchaser: Legend of Orin) *Toddle Tots - The Amazing Adventures of Morph Characters *Mr Mike - Pingu (Pingu) *Troikas - Noo Noo Tinky Winky Dipsy Lala & Po (Teletubbies) *Toy Train - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *See N Say - Rigby (Regular Show) *Firetruck - Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *Toys on the Shelf - Ruby Spike & Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Barrel of Monkeys - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Hockey Puck - Hubie & Rocko (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Themselves *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Himself *Combat Carl - Nod (Epic (2013)) *BabyFace - Himself *Ducky - Himself *The Frog - Himself *Hand-in-the-Box - Himself *Janie - Herself *Jingle Joe - Himself *Legs - Herself *Pterodactyl - Himself *Rockmobile - Himself *Roller Bob - Himself *Walking Car - Himself *Marie Antoinette - Herself *Burned Rag Doll - Herself *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Himself *Yellow Soldier Toys - Themselves *Sally Doll - Herself Chapters: #Cool City Story Part 1 Opening (You've Got A Friend in Me) #Cool City Story Part 2 The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting/Birthday Guess Arrived #Cool City Story Part 3 Mine the Diamond #Cool City Story Part 4 Sonic the Hedgehog #Cool City Story Part 5 Strange Things #Cool City Story Part 6 Mario Fights Sonic/Nicholas #Cool City Story Part 7 Who Will John Pick/A Plumber Acussed/Dalmatian Puppies #Cool City Story Part 8 Fight at Gas Station/I'm Lost/You Are A Hedgehog/Pizza Van #Cool City Story Part 9 Bump in the Night #Cool City Story Part 10 Going Inside Pizza Planet #Cool City Story Part 11 Sonic Meets the Aliens #Cool City Story Part 12 At Nicholas's House #Cool City Story Part 13 Playtime with Nicholas #Cool City Story Part 14 Once Upon a December #Cool City Story Part 15 Sonic Arm Bandage/Nicholas Window to John #Cool City Story Part 16 Sonic is Fixed/The Big One #Cool City Story Part 17 Always Be My Baby #Cool City Story Part 18 Sonic I Can't do this Without You #Cool City Story Part 19 Taran Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission/Play Nice #Cool City Story Part 20 The Chase/Rocket Power #Cool City Story Part 21 Christmas in John's House #Cool City Story Part 22 End Credits Category:Eddie Drake Fresh Morris Pratt